End Of The Rainbow
by CoconutMonkey22
Summary: "See that rainbow up there, it's like us, no end. We'll never get to the end." When Kendall sees something Jo and Logan hoped he shouldn't have, he worries it's the end of the rainbow. Read and Review.
1. Green

Kendall's P.o.V

"I know you know, I got you heart thumping, I know you know, we know we got something,"

"That's all for today dogs, I need a break from you, now go!" Gustavo boomed through the mike. I raced out of Rocque Records and leapt into Mom's car and nearly landed on Katie.

"Gosh, Kendall, I need my personal space!" Meow! For a 12 year old, she's such a teenager. Today is Jo's birthday and I need to be back at the Palmwoods in about an hour and a half to throw her party.

We were 20 minutes into the trip when Katie spotted a McDonalds and coincidentally got hungry. Mom groaned and slipped her a 20.

"See, this is why I wanted a babysitter, but no, she wanted to come and get on my nerves!" she grumbled. That Katie can _really_ be something.

"This looks amazing!" My mom was eyeing a chunky silvery pendant with a large green stone. It really shone and it was beautiful. _Wow that sounded really prissy. _I snatched the necklace of Mom and ran to the checkout. I think I heard her say "It was for me," but who cares.

"$1200 please," the man sighed. I gave him mom's credit card. When I had finally finished, I raced out and yanked Mom out of the store.

I had wrapped the gift carefully and prayed she'd like it as I walked out of the elevator I bumped into Carlos and James who seemed to be looking for me.

"Kendall you have to see this!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah, I actually bothered to get up and listen to Carlos when he told me." James fixed his hair.

They moved out of the way and I spotted Logan and Jo. I thought he was just saying Happy Birthday but when I was close enough to hear but far enough for them not to hear me, I noticed what was really going on.

"Should we really be doing this now?" Logan whispered.

"Yeah, yeah! Kendall's at the mall buying me something." Jo replied as she leaned and kissed Logan.

"Really, are you sure?" I shouted nearly in tears. They both jumped.

"Kendall this isn't what it-"

"Save it, nerd!" I scrunched my fist and punched Logan right in the nose.


	2. Red

Jo P.o.V

Logan's blood was extraordinarily red. Like Kendall's face. Oh gosh. The ambulance gurney took Logan away. A whole crowd was around me and Kendall as we began to argue.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you do that?" I yelled, knowing excruciatingly well the answer to both those questions. I felt terrible, something I was responsible for, Logan got punched.

"You shut your mouth!" He said with tears sparkling in his eyes. "You've...I'm-JUST GET LOST. I SPENT TWELVE HUNDRED DOLLARS ON YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENT. THIS IS HOW YOU PAY ME BACK? You know, I don't even have to explain that we are through."

"But Kendall-I..." I paused, not knowing what to say. My hand automatically tried to grab his arm but he retreated.

"You, what!" He screamed. My ears split and I began to cry. "EXACTLY," As I looked at down at my feet, the kids from the Palmwoods began to ooh and make chicken noises.

I sniffed and looked up looking angry. Kendall looked the same, not intimidated or anything. I better just give up. I turned to walk away but I tripped over Kendall's leg.

Kendall P.o.V

Jo sat on the floor looking stupid. I kicked her ankle about 20 times and she whined. Piece of garbage she is. What a girl; Logan and I are rubbish at pickin' 'em.

"Stop this Kendall, you've hurt me enough and don't even get me started on how you hurt Logan." She snivelled like a pig. How was I going to come back at that? Then I thought of something.

"Looks like I'm not the only person who's hurt two people." I bent down and said to her like she was a baby. She frowned, not understanding. "Logan wasn't completely single you know."

Jo P.o.V

CamilleCamilleCamilleCamille. By this time I had shoved Kendall and all the Palmwoods kids out the way. I was running to 4J to explain everything. On the way I bumped into him. '_Ugh, is gonna kick me again?'_ I thought. But he looked happy.

"You don't have to tell Camille about this." He smiled at me. I smiled back in a confused kind of way. Had he come to senses and came to apologise? Would we forget everything and stay friends? Suddenly he began to laugh. I felt a lot better and I started laughing too, although I have no clue why. He looked as if he was in a hurry. He shoved me onto the floor. "Because I am."


End file.
